Magic
by that lionhearted vagabond
Summary: She was eleven when she had her first kiss, it was underneath an apple tree with a boy not quite as shy as herself, and it was short and wonderful, and it made her feel so grown up, but above all it was like magic.


**A/N This is a plot bunny, and I couldn't help but write it, however, reviews are still mucho appreciated, anyway, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter *cries***

_**Magic**_

She might have felt sorry for the waitress if she hadn't given her a kid's menu, seating a lot of people could not be fun, and there were definitely a lot of people. It was a Potter/Weasley/ Scamander/Wood/Longbottom/Malfoy reunion (she still wasn't sure why they needed a reunion, considering they saw each other almost everyday, but she, like everyone else, had long ago given up questioning Aunt Hermione and her ideas), as well as some of Uncle Harry's auror unit, who always seemed to be at these gatherings, and any current best friends/boyfriends/girlfriends of anyone present. They had to push seven enlarged tables together just to seat everyone.

Indeed, she might have felt very sorry for their waitress (Rhonda, that was her name) if she hadn't given her a kid's menu, but she had, so she got no sympathy from Lucy Weasley. It was ridiculous, the kid's menu giving, she was eleven and eleven was much too old for kid's menus. She supposed it was because she looked so young, the second youngest of the "kids" (which was stupid because half of them weren't kids anymore), beat only by Louis, who was only nine. She was one of the only three people to get a kid's menu, Louis (who deserved one), herself and Lorcan. Lorcan's twin Lysander had glared and pouted until he was given an adults menu, whereas Lorcan, the calmer of the two, had dealt with being discriminated against by Rhonda-the-evil-waitress.

Two-hours in Lucy was bored, and still silently fuming about Rhonda and her evil kid's menu giving ways, she bet Rhonda had been a Slytherin when she was at school (except Lily had once told her Slytherins weren't that bad, and then giggled for so unknown reason). It was really loud, and her food was long gone all the grown-ups were talking and laughing about something she couldn't understand. She would kill for someone to talk to, but the only cousins who were near her age were Louis, Hugo, Lily, Fred, Lorcan, and Lysander. Lily was laughing with Scorpius and Albus like she usually did, she and Fred didn't really talk much and he was busy playing exploding snap with Hugo anyway, Louis was too young and half asleep, so that left Lorcan and Lysander. Lysander was staring at Cassie Wood, who was a year older than them, and "totally out of his league," or at least that's what Roxanne said, and Roxanne was normally right about those kinds of things.

She caught Lorcan's eye from across the table and smiled at him before turning to Aunt Luna (who wasn't really her aunt) and asking if she could go outside, because she was much more likely to say yes than her own parents. Saying something about nargles and wackspurts Luna let her go, and Lorcan, who seemed just as bored as she was, followed her out.

The cool dusk air made the straggly light brown tendrils of hair that her pony-tail could never keep back dance around in front of her. Late August weather, right when the sun set, was perfect for sitting around doing nothing, and as Lucy leaned back against the still warm bricks of the _Blue Phoenix Café and Restaurant_, nothing was exactly what she wanted to be doing.

Lorcan sat down next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him, and enjoying the quiet whisper of the breeze, the loud pool of indistinguishable voices fading into a murmur in the background. Lucy wasn't quit sure why she had brought Lorcan out here with her, she had come to get away from everyone, but if she were being honest with herself, she would have to admit she did know why. It came from being from a big family, she supposed, she hated being alone. The feeling of emptiness surrounding her was like the opposite of claustrophobia. So she was glad that blonde haired boy next to her, who despite growing up with she didn't really know, had decided to sit with her in the cool not-quite-night air. She gave him a small smile, peering up through her curtain of fly away hair.

"Hey," she half whispered, her ever present shyness shining through, causing her to blush slightly, staring into her lap. Lorcan didn't seem particularly outgoing either, judging from the amount of attention he was giving the wall behind her, but he still managed a small smile and a quiet,

"Hi." Lucy struggled valiantly to come up with something to say, for the gap between conversation was threatening to morph into an awkward silence, and Lucy Weasley hated awkward silences. So she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, and immediately regretted it.

"I can't believe she gave us a kid's menu," Lucy could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks, no doubt staining her face a horrid tomato red. Of all the things she possibly could have picked, "kid's menu," honestly, she inwardly berated herself. Thinking that there was no doubt Lorcan would go back inside now and leave the awkward freak by herself.

So it was understandable that she was surprised when Lorcan laughed, not the usual laugh at her expense, the on that made her eyes drop to the floor and tears threaten to fall, but a genuinely amused laugh.

"It was pretty inconsiderate; you would have thought she would realize that we're not little kids." Lucy found herself nodding in agreement, as the embarrassment faded, ever so slightly, and then her mouth opened of it's own accord again,

"Why didn't you get out of it like your brother did," her hand immediately went to her mouth, wishing she could take it back, conversing with other people had never been her strong point, and so she went and put her foot in her mouth. It was none of her business why he didn't act like his brother. Then Lorcan surprised her once again,

"My parents still think I'm cute, so they still let me off with stuff, whereas Ly' just wants to grow up. He's so focused on being older that he doesn't appreciate how helpful it is to still be considered 'adorable'. What about you? Why didn't you get out of it?"

"My dad would spank me, never mind that I'm eleven and that corporal punishment is illegal." The apple tree planted next to the building cast a shadow in the fading daylight, not quite hiding the spreading blush on Lucy's face, evidence of her growing mortification. She had no idea why she was telling this to Lorcan, who despite their families close-knit-ness she had never spoken more than ten words to at a time. It made her sound like a little kid, which, being the second youngest in a huge group of cousins and not quite cousins and endless relations, was always upsetting.

Lorcan either didn't notice, or chose to ignore Lucy's obvious embarrassment, "Really? My dad just takes my books away and sends me to bed without dinner…." And then after that Lucy's embarrassment faded and she was talking animatedly about this and that with Lorcan, who she decides she likes a great deal. He's a reader like her, a bookworm, slightly more subdued than the rest of their out going family. He's slightly more down to Earth than she is, but that's o.k. every dreamer needs someone to balance them out. He, like her doesn't like to be the center of attention, so he hides behind Lysander like she hides behind Molly. Lucy figures out that Lorcan is really rather witty, and almost funnier than his brother when he bothers to say something.

It wasn't that she didn't like Lysander, she honestly did, it was just that he just liked being the center of attention, whereas she tried to avoid the spotlight at all time. She'd talked to Lysander before, more than she ever has to Lorcan, she realizes with a little guilt, but even though they're twins they're not very alike. Lorcan doesn't like quidditch, just like her, but he's not afraid of heights like she is. Lorcan likes ice mice like she does, and all sorts of other things.

They're out there in the ever darkening day, for ten minutes, then twenty, then half an hour, and he's showing her how to whistle with a piece of grass, and she's thinking of how blue his eyes are. It takes her awhile to realize that she's been just staring at him for the last five minutes, and the blush begins to creep onto her face again when she grasps that he'd been staring at her to. So she, Lucy Weasley, who never did anything daring or frightening or _bold_ took a chance.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, in that awkward, inexperienced first kiss way, and he kisses her back. It's nothing, dramatic, nothing fancy, but it lasts five seconds then ten, and then twenty when she pulls back, smiling her own small shy smile, and he's grinning two, that crooked grin that show only the teeth on the right side of his face. It was nothing like she'd seen Roxanne do, or Vic and Teddy, but it was her first kiss, and it was _magic_. It made her heart flutter in her chest and her stomach does flips and a terrific blush spread across her cheeks, it made her spine tingle and her mouth quirk up.

LucyandLorcan

LorcanandLucy

It had a certain ring to it, she decided, and she rather liked it. They're only eleven, and so full of innocence and childhood bliss and the naivety that only goes to the young, convinced that this was the best first kiss ever, and as far as they go, it wasn't bad. Lorcan reaches out and grasps Lucy's hand, significantly smaller than his own, and they sit there like that for a while, as she whispers the constellations and carves their initials into a tree, because they were young, and that's what young people did, and he's heard James talk about doing that once and decided there was something enticing about it.

Lucy reached over him, and took a sip out of his butterbeer, because they were together now and she could do that (or so she thought, she didn't really have much experience in the matter) and he smiled and played with her hair. They get up to go inside, because they'll be missed soon and being dragged in by their parents would be anti-climatic somehow. She decides that she rather enjoys the feeling of his hand over hers, so they stay like that until they leave, getting Louis, who is almost asleep, the poor kid, to switch seats with Lorcan.

Lily decides as they get up to go that maybe Rhonda isn't that bad, she didn't know that Lucy had already had her first kiss, and that people who'd already had their first kiss was much to old to be getting kid's menu's. She gives Lorcan a quick hug before she apparates away with her dad, who didn't seem to notice his youngest daughter's uncharacteristic joy. He promises to lend her the book they'd been talking about, and she swears she'll teach him the names of all the stars, and they smile because it's _magic._


End file.
